


Lifting Up the Knight III

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Post Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he really trying to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up the Knight III

After Mustang had told Havoc the events, he felt small relief that the man was okay, well not okay but he was happy his superior was alive nonetheless.

"That was some pretty heavy stuff." he had said to him, "And I remember being in a whirlwind of something unexplainable. So that's what it was." the blond haired man said while holding his chin and nodding. Mustang patted his friend's knee and got up from the bed.

"Yes...and seeing the gate was also beyond my imagination. Now I can just clap my hands like a total cymbal monkey as Fullmetal." he said with a grimace. Havoc wasn't convinced that the man found that not enjoyable, after all, Mustang had traits that compared him to the young alchemist, but he chose not to say anything. The last time that was mentioned, Fury was afraid to go into the office and work on his technical equipment.

"Can't you just use Flame Alchemy still? You don't really need to clap your hands now do you?". Mustang nodded his head.

"I can still use it, but I can't aim it at anyone without proper vision and so because of that, I'm afraid Grumman will make me resign from the State Alchemist Division." he said nonchalantly. Havoc pounded his fists against the arm rests. Rebecca startled at the action, but she understood the frustration the man was having now.

"He can't simply do that. Doesn't he know your goal for the country? After all, he had planned for you to be his right hand man and introduce you as such along with the Major General. Without your help, the homunculus would now be the ruling race." Havoc stated and then he looked down again. "Sir. You won't be a Colonel anymore, you'll start from scratch, no not even that...you'll have to start over with something else." he sighed and rubbed his temples. Honestly this was very sad for him. And what about Hawkeye? He looked to see her reaction to this and she had a somber expression to her face.

"Did you not think there are alternatives Havoc?" Mustang asked facing the man. Havoc stared at him with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Not for this." he said sadly and thought of his current situation now. "Just like I can't feel like my legs. It's irreversible."

It was silent in the room and Mustang nodded his head and that made Hawkeye and Rebecca leave the room to give the men privacy. Havoc wondered why they chose to leave, but the question didn't stay for long. Mustang probably had something very important to tell him.

"Havoc, do you remember what was in Lust's body which she displayed to us?" Mustang asked. Havoc nodded his head, but remembered that Mustang couldn't see that.

"Yeah. How could I forget? The Philosophers Stone. Her regenerative power." Havoc said solemnly.

"Do you remember what happened after you went down?"

"...Not really...It was a total blur. I remember you shouting my name and also I remember seeing you pull out the stone from her body. Everything else was all black.". Great. Now he really wanted to know. He never really thought about it before and he was told about how Lust had been obliterated. He remembered being astonished and fearful of the homunculus. A thing that to him had no explanation of its origins until Mustang had explained it better to him while he was in the hospital. Honestly, he didn't want to know anymore, already feeling that he was digging himself a deeper hole just by having more knowledge of the happenings of the Promised day. Thankfully he had a feeling that Mustang had kept something away from his knowledge. Hopefully. So much for being just a simple country boy. However he did know that this conversation was leading into something.

"What is it Mustang? There's something right?" Mustang took a deep breath and leaned himself on his elbows.

"Remember about the case with Doctor Marco? Where he went AWOL and he went into hiding? Where he lived in a town and started an occupation as a doctor and changed his alias?" Havoc nodded his head. He wasn't really on that case, but knew the basics of it and also knew that Edward and Alphonse had been searching for the Doctor. After a while, it went silent and wasn't to be discussed again.

"He's here in this hospital today." Havoc widened his eyes, while Mustang turned his head towards the man, his expression still looking as if he was staring through him. "Also Edward had found the Doctor for information of the Philosophers Stone. The Doctor was involved with it in Ishval. That's why he was mentioned in the office among you and our staff. It's top secret and he has come to see you specifically.

"M-me? ...Why's that?" Havoc asked a little apprehensively. Something about all this made his heart beat quicken and his palms felt sweaty. Was Mustang going to really display all the top secrets? Or was he only going to discuss this one. What else was everyone hiding? He wasn't really involved in the war and he thought he pretty much knew everything, after all, Mustang's group was like family.

"Come back later on today. Marcoh will be here too. Speak of this to no one." Was all Mustang said and Havoc went out the door with that thought in mind and his mind set on things that would maybe change hopefully for the better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. I had just experienced a thing called writers block. It was hell. I want LUTK to run as smoothly as possible and I refuse to make it into it's own fic. I won't promise quick updates, but I will not take hella long either. I go completely insane if I don't update in a week.
> 
> Thanks to Noire, Neusuada, and FullmetalAlchemist64 for your reviews. You guys have kept me going so far! Thank You! :D


End file.
